Thanatophobia
by Diana Moon Glampers
Summary: Bill really was a government experiment and he has powerful anti-life inside of him capable of annihilating all life in every realm. Everybody needs him and his status as a living weapon for one reason or another.
1. I am the Walrus!

Thanatophobia

By Diana Moon Glampers

King of the Hill/Mortal Kombat

Disclaimer- I don't own this stuff. Any of it. At all.

Content Warning- There is some bad violence in this story, I tell you what.

Chapter I

I am the Walrus! Look Upon My Works Ye Mighty Ones, and Despair!

Bill got home from hard day cutting hair. Sometimes he thought that all the fun glory of his younger days weren't worth it for what happened before. Something secret about Bill was that he used to be a part of The Special Forces. He was enhanced with Walrus serum and had his body biologically enhanced to have more endurance, have more stamina, and survive longer in colder climates. Dale once had a theory that Bill was a secret government super soldier, until it was (falsely) debunked. Except it was all true and the government made false documents to "prove" that Bill was never in Special Forces and had no Walrus Serum in his blood.

Bill was a legend among Special Forces agents. He the man who trained Jackson "Jax" Briggs how to fight, before he had the metal arms. Bill had to quit his job training new recruits. He had become fat and miserable. He had psychological problems. He was having problems training his newest recruit, Sonya, because she reminded him of his wife in his failing marriage, Lenore. Eventually, Bill was removed from Special Forces and was regulated to his job that was used to cover up the fact that he was in Special Forces: An army barber.

Other than the fact that Bill trained Jax and Sonya, Bill knew absolutely nothing about their participation in the Mortal Kombat tournaments. He didn't know that through the years, they had fought Goro, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Quan Chi, and The Dragon King. He didn't know about their stays in Netherrealm, their deaths and return to Earth, and everything they had done. That was unfortunate. Bill always thought that they simply were sent into a mission back in the 90s and unceremoniously died. That was how Bill thought about everything that he touched: it withered and died and turned to crap.

Bill also kept a secret that only he knew. Inside him was a substance called anti-life. Most would think that the essence of anti-life would be death or destruction. Death is merely a part of it, namely the transitional period. Destruction is but a method of changing one form or matter to another. An example would be that setting a piece of paper on fire is not actually destroying anything. It is merely combining the paper with oxygen and changing its form into ash and smog.

No, the essence of anti-life is nothing. Think of it in mathematical terms, and you might understand. Think of life as a positive number and death as a negative number. So, if life is positive, and death is negative, then what is zero? The answer is anti-life. That's because positive and negative implies that something is there. Anti-life is nothing! No thing! Nothing!

That was what was inside Bill's body. Inside him was a steaming brew of anti-life, the fountain from which all of his depression and freakishness stemmed from. The question is how exactly did Bill get anti-lie inside of him? It all started when Bill was playing football with Hank and Dale in high school. Back then, Bill was a dashing, handsome, and very nice young man. He was like the kind of person Greek Gods would smite out of jealousy. Then, he met Lenore. She was like Helen of Troy, the face that launched one thousand ships. She was the beginning of the end, the point when his Yin and Yang shifted. With all the good things converging into Bill, there had to be balance. There is a divine law, a divine order, and a divine balance to the world. Simply put, Bill's good luck did not just run out. It imploded.

In terms of Yin and Yang, Bill's Yang, or his good energy, was so great that it had turned the Yin into but a tiny molecule in the vastness of space. Then, everything shifted once he met Lenore. She did terrible things to him, mistreated him, and made him feel like less of a man. Bill's Yin soon grew, causing his Yang to shrink into nothingness, leaving a huge hole of empty energy inside his soul. That was the anti-life. It was the essence of everything that made Bill sad and lonely and miserable.


	2. A Clash of Realities

Chapter II

A Clash of Realities

It was a nice day in Arlen. Hank Hill was reading the newspaper, when he heard a knock at his door. "I'll get it." Hank said, answering his door. He saw a very old Asian man with a very long beard. "Oh, are you looking for Kahn?" Hank said to the Asian man. "No. My name is Shujinko. I am looking for anti-life. I heard from The Elder Gods that it rests inside a fat man in a white shirt around here. You look like the right man." Shujinko said. "What the hell are you talking about?" Hank said. "I'm talking about extracting the anti-life from you and sealing it away so that no one could ever find, and use it." Shujinko said. "That's just asinine. Why don't you go back to the crazy house?" Hank said. "I'm going to have to very carefully slice your stomach open, and pour its contents into a suitable vessel." Shujinko said, pulling out his sword and a jar. "You're going to do what? That's it, you old geezer! I'm kicking your ass!" Hank shouted.

Hank swung his fist at Shujinko, until Shujinko blocked the blow and kicked him into the air. "Gwa!" Hank said, bleeding all over his kitchen. Shujinko pulled out his swords, put one right where Hank was going to fall, and impaled him. "Strange. I don't see any anti-life." Shujinko said. "That's because you're making up nonsense, you jackass! Now take me to the hospital!" Hank said. Shujinko acted as though he was going to punch Hank in the face, but instead slapped him on the cheek. "This is very important, and you are obviously not the man I am looking for." Shujinko said, pulling his sword from Hank's fat gut.

"Hold on, mister! Here in Texas we have a thing called justice! Hoo yeah!" Peggy said. She overheard the fight from the backyard. She had huge shotgun with her and it was aimed right for Shujinko's head. The old man dropped his swords. Hank felt emasculated by this, like his wife could defeat Shujinko, but not him. He felt weak and powerless, both against Shujinko and next to Peggy. Hank tried to stop his wife from making him feel small, even if it meant letting a crazed old Asian man run free with a sword. "Peggy, don't shoot him. I think he might have a point." "Your husband is wise. He knows what hangs in the balance." Shujinko said, his hands up.

Peggy put her gun down. "Who are you and why did you stab my husband?" She asked. "I was looking for a man with anti-life inside him. Your husband fit the description, but he was not the one I was looking for. I apologize. Do you want any sort of compensation for your grief?" Shujinko said. "I want you in jail! That's where people who stab other people go in Texas!" Peggy shouted. "If I were to go to jail, then the world as we know it may be no more." Shujinko said. He reached into pockets and grabbed some koins. "This should cover your husband's injuries and then some. Goodbye." Shujinko teleported away.

Peggy walked over to her bleeding husband. "Oh you poor, thing Hank Hill. I just can't believe someone would do something like this to you." She said. "It was only a misunderstanding. If Kahn taught us anything, it's that Asian people do things differently where they're from. We should respect them as good citizens and be as polite as we can be, even if we're getting stabbed in the gut." Hank said, trying his very best to prevent his wife from trying to emasculate him again. "You're right, Hank. I was a violent, ignorant fool." Peggy said. She helped Hank into the truck and began to drive him to the hospital.

Bobby and Luanne were watching the fight from inside. "Wow. Dad got stabbed." Bobby said, worried. "I know. He's gone through a lot. I mean, he lived through propane explosions, being a hostage, fighting Kahn in a stick match, truck crashes, and the year 2000. I guess it's not that surprising he can survive getting beat up by an old man with a sword if he's lived through all of that." Luanne said. Bobby felt a lot better now. "You're right. Thanks Luanne!"


	3. The Mouse That Roared

Chapter III

The Mouse That Roared

Bill looked through his old laundry. He found his old Walrus costume behind all the old dresses he kept for Lenore, just in case she ever came back. He tried to squeeze himself into it. He was too fat to fit into it. He could still wear the walrus mask, though. It looked like a stylized walrus head with whiskers and tusks. It showed his mouth too, because those full-face masks can make it difficult to talk.

"If I'm going to die, I might as well do it remembering my best years." Bill said. He changed into his silk pajamas, put on the walrus mask, and started to tie himself a noose. He climbed onto a chair and tried to hang himself, but found out he too fat and the rope broke before he could suffocate. "Oh yeah, I tried that one already, except it was with Christmas lights." Bill said, thinking back. Before Bill could try to think of another way to die, he heard gunfire. He investigated and saw that bullet holes had been shot in his door. Soon enough, a man kicked down the door. It was Jax, one of the soldiers he trained as The Walrus.

"Colonel Doeutrieve, remember me?" Jax said. "Jax!" Bill said, remembering him. "Where did you get those metal arms?" "It's a long story. I'm on duty right now. I have to stop you from killing yourself." Jax said. "What? Why?' Bill said. "We know, just recently, that you have anti-life inside you. When you die, everything becomes nothing. We cannot let that happen." Jax said. "But, I'm going to die anyway. Why wait?" Bill said. "That's for me to know and for you to ponder. Now, I have an offer. Will this get you to stop?" Jax pulled out a radio. "Bring in the bitch." He said.

A soldier came out with Lenore. She was in her underwear and had a gun up to her head. She also had visible bruises and wounds. "Bill, I love you! Please come back to me!" Lenore said with tears in her eyes. "You said that you wouldn't love me, even if the human race depended on it!" Bill said, with bitterness flowing through his words. "I lied, Bill! I did! Please forgive me!" Lenore said. "Guess what, Lenore? The human race, hell everything is at stake and you say you're going to love me? I think I'm going to make you eat those words you said so long ago!" Bill said, trying to grab Jax's gun. Jax pushed Bill away. "Don't pull a fast one on me. I fight ninjas and I can fight you too."

"Should we shoot her?" The soldier asked Jax. "If it might make Bill feel better." Jax said. He turned to Bill. "Would you feel better if you saw Lenore executed right in front of you?" Jax asked. "I don't think I would give a damn, at all!" Bill said. "Shoot her, then." Jax said. Lenore was executed right then and there. Even though Bill spent a very long portion of his life crying over how much he wanted Lenore back, he felt indifferent once he was truly incapable of having her again.

"Bill, is there anything I can do, anything anyone can do to get you to stop yourself from dying?" Jax asked. "Nothing." Bill said, scorning at Lenore's lifeless body that he once lusted for. "Okay, Bill. We tried to do this the easy way, but we're going to have do to this the hard way instead." Jax said, covering his mouth and nose. Soldiers crashed through the walls and ceiling. They all had gasmasks on. They shot sleeping gas at Bill, causing him to feel drowsy. He fell down, unconscious. Jax picked him up and dragged him to a helicopter.


	4. The Mouth of Thanatos

Chapter IV

The Mouth of Thanatos

Hank was in the hospital with Peggy at his side. He had to get 94 stitches after Shujinko nearly gutted him. After a few hours, a nurse walked over to Hank. "Mr. Hill, you have a visitor." She said. "Who is it?" Hank asked. "He calls himself Drahmin. He claims to be a demon from The Netherrealm. He says that this is important." The nurse said. "Demon from the what?" Hank said in disbelief. The nurse shrugged. "Kids these days… Okay, let him in." Hank continued.

A tall demon walked in. He had a large, metal club for right hand and wore a blue mask. Flies were always buzzing around his head and he had long needles sticking out of his shoulders. "Are you Hank Hill?" Drahmin asked. "Yeah." Hank said, a little bit scared. "Oh, don't be such a scaredy cat, Hank. It's probably just an elaborate Halloween costume." Peggy said. "I don't know, Peggy. He looks like a real demon to me." Hank said.

"Hank Hill, you are friends with the one called Bill, am I correct?" Drahmin said. "Yeah, why?' Hank asked. "Bill holds something very powerful inside of him, anti-life. If Bill dies, everything will become nothing. I'm going to need you to help me." Drahmin said. "Help you with what?" Hank asked. "Help me make him immortal. If Bill is immortal, then no one can kill him and he will never kill himself. I'm immortal. All I had to do was make a quick trip to The Netherrealm." Drahmin said. "Netherrealm… Is there any chance that place is really Hell?" Hank asked, "Hell is a popular name for it, yes. You don't have to be dead to go there, though. You can live in torment forever if you don't escape." Drahmin said. "I don't want my friend tortured in Hell. Isn't there another way we can fix this?" Hank asked. "This isn't a problem you can fix with tools, Hank. We're going to have to send him to the h-word." Peggy said. In her mind, she was dancing a little happy dance. She had wanted Bill out of her life for a while now.

"I guess if it's for the good of mankind, it can't be too bad. Bill always was taking one for the team." Hank said to Drahmin. "Very good. Let's go find him, then." Drahmin said. "He can't go! He was just impaled by a sword earlier today!" Peggy said. "Now, hold on Peggy. I think I might be able to move here." Hank said. He attempted to get up, but fell out of his hospital bed. "Just get him in a wheelchair. That should be good enough." Drahmin said. His wife, pushing him around in a wheelchair all day would emasculate poor Hank again. Peggy was always emasculating him, like when she beat the king at the Renaissance faire when he lost or the time Bobby kicked him in the testicles, but Peggy didn't have testicles to kick. Hank remembered many moments of his life when he felt like less of a man than his wife. This was another such moment.

Peggy took Hank to her car and Drahmin followed. Drahmin was about to get into the backseat, until Peggy said, "Uh-uh. No. You are not going to get into my car." "You may need my assistance. There are many others after Bill and they are willing to spill the blood of whatever is in their way." Drahmin said. "No. You smell terrible and those flies are annoying." Peggy said. "Peggy, just let him in. Bad smell and flies are nothing when… When you know, the world is at stake and all that mumbo jumbo." Hank said. He was trying to undermine his wife's will. Every time Peggy did that to him, he felt like his penis and balls were getting cut off over and over and over and over again. It reminded him of his narrow urethra that he was so ashamed of.

"Alright, fine. You can come in the car. How did you get here in the first place, anyway?" Peggy said to Drahmin. "Someone left the portal to Earthrealm open. I speculate that it was a man named Shujinko, but I am not certain." Drahmin said. "Shujinko? He's the man who cut my gut open." Hank said. "I see. He probably wants the anti-life too. I wonder why?" Drahmin said.

Peggy drove Hank and Drahmin to Bill's house Unfortunately, they came too late. Bill's door was knocked down. There were bullet holes all over the house. There was a dead woman in her underwear on the lawn. "Someone must have gotten to him before us." Drahmin said. "What do we do, then?" Hank asked. Drahmin got out of the car. He smelled the air. His flies buzzed wildly. "I know who was here. I fought him, once." He said. "Who is it?" Hank asked. "He goes by the name of Jax. He works for The United States Military. They probably want to use him as a weapon." Drahmin said. "We have to save him!" Hank said. Peggy got out of the car. "Hank Hill, you're in over your head! The military is dangerous! You were stabbed earlier today!" She said. "No, Peggy. Bill's my friend. I can't let some stupid corrupt military man take poor old Bill away. I mean, I love my country but if it's going to betray me and take one of my best friends away, hell I'm going to save him and kick the ass of whoever is responsible for this." Hank said.

"You have a lot of bravery, Hank. You can't do it alone, though. Jax is a very dangerous man. He's slain over one thousand men, dismembered more limbs than I can count, and has killed me more than once. I want to help you recover Bill from Jax." Drahmin said. "You're welcome to it. I would shake your hand, but you seem to have a club for one." Hank said. "It's so that my shake is never limp." Drahmin said. He extended his club and shook hands with Hank. They were a team.


	5. The Flame of Vengeance

Chapter V

The Flame of Vengeance

Bill woke up. He was in cage abroad helicopter. Jax was on there, as were some soldiers. Bill was in a straight jacket for his own protection, and to protect the rest of the world for that matter. "Where are you taking me?" Bill asked Jax. "We're taking you to the United Nations, Walrus. Once everybody else knows how much heat America is packing, that they have a weapon capable of destroying everyone and everything and that we're not afraid to use it, literally, everyone else will be bowing down and kissing our asses." Jax said. "Why would America want to do that?" Bill said. "To assert its superiority, of course. Nobody wants to mess with a crazy motherfucker that isn't afraid to destroy us all, do they? Anyone who does will die too. It will be the cold war all over again, except this time we have something better than a nuke: You." Jax said.

"Jax, I trained you to be a good soldier and follow orders, and I can see that you're doing just that. I am aware that the president's command overrides my own, but please let me go. I won't kill myself. I promise." Bill said. "I'm sorry, Bill. I can't do that. If I did, I'd die." Jax said. "Die?" Bill asked. "Yeah. These arms are more than just good at making me strong. They also have bombs in them. If I even think about acting in treason, they blow up and destroy everyone and everything in a fifty foot radius." Jax said.

Bill waited. He knew this would be longest helicopter ride his life. He waited at least, until the helicopter started shaking more than it usually did. The air grew hot. Bill started sweating. He stank up the place with his sweat. Then, it was revealed why it was getting so hot. A man that looked like he was on fire jumped into the helicopter. "Jax, it's been a long time." The man on fire said. "Blaze. What are you here for?" Jax said. "I'm here for the anti-life. I'm going to erase everyone and everything from existence." Blaze said. "Why would you do that?" Jax said, pulling out his gun. "Because I would survive. I am a god, more than a mere mortal. I am not in the cycle of life and death, but beyond it! With a clean slate, I can reshape the world to how I see it fit and end this epoch of fools!" Blaze crowed.

Jax shot Blaze with his gun, but it did nothing. Blaze punched Jax's head off. "Fatality!" He shouted sadistically. He then walked over to Bill. "Here, come with me, Walrus. We have a lot to talk about." Blaze said. "I don't want to end the universe! Please let me go!" Bill said. "You will want to end it after we have our little talk." Blaze said, smiling. He used his fire to melt the bars on Bill's cage. After that, he grabbed him and jumped down from the helicopter. They landed in a small field north of Arlen.

"Bill, do you know why you have anti-life inside you?" Blaze said. "Because I was too happy when I was a teenager?" Bill said. "No! It is because you have a purpose! There is a reason you have anti-life. It is a reason that transcends the elder gods, transcends karma, and transcends all that exists. Humanity is unworthy of continuing anything. You, Bill, are living proof of this. You are the quintessential human. You are greedy, selfish, idiotic, gluttonous, spiteful, and pretty much epitomize everything wrong with anyone. A new age is going to be ushered in by your sacrifice. It will not be a an age ruled by gods or men, but me, the sole survivor of the epoch of fools!" Blaze said.

"Why should I help you? You're nothing but a nihilistic jackass!" Bill said. "Because I promise that if you die, I will make you into an idol in the next world. I can gloss over your flaws, turn you into a hero! Sure, you will be a hero among fools, a king of toads if you will, but you will still be a figure to be worshipped in the next epoch." Blaze said. "I don't know. Omnicide always seemed pretty evil to me." Bill said. "It's only evil if you are destroying good. Erasing all the miserable, puny, and worthless life is more of a service. Besides Bill, don't you see yourself as a worthless sack of scum? Everyone else does. That's why Lenore left you." Blaze said. "I guess the end is near, then." Bill said, remembering his depression. "Good!" Blaze said. He reached into his pocket and handed Bill a knife. "For me?" Bill said. "You earned the right to slay yourself, as no one else could possibly be worthy of such an honor as erasing this world." Blaze said.

Bill started to slit his own throat, until Blaze was knocked over by what looked like a man rolled up in a ball. Once he unrolled, he slashed Blaze with long knives and left him unconscious. He grabbed Bill's knife and handcuffed him. "You're coming with me." The man said. "Who are you?" Bill asked. "I'm Kano, a member of The Black Dragon. Everybody wants a piece of you, what with you being the most powerful weapon in the universe." Kano said. "What are you going to do to me?" Bill asked. "I'm going to sell you to the highest bidder and blow all the money on whores and blow for an end of the world orgy." Kano said. Kano was laughing inside because he knew Blaze was an idiot. Blaze could have killed Bill at any moment but went on a windbag rant instead. "Typical Blaze!" Kano thought to himself.


	6. What Even Gods Fear

Chapter VI

What Even Gods Fear

As Drahmin investigated the wreckage of Bill's house, he saw a familiar face. "Shujinko. I thought it was you who left the portal open." Drahmin said. "What do you need anti-life for? Are you going to unleash it upon the world and end everything?" Shujinko said, assuming a fighting stance. Drahmin laughed. "No. I would never erase the world. If I did, then I would be gone without a trace. Only a fool would do something so nihilistic as that." Drahmin said. "I see. What do I suppose you would do with the anti-life once you have it?" Shujinko asked. "Have it? No, I was going to banish him to The Netherrealm. He will never die there and thus he will never unleash anti-life." Drahmin said. "That's funny. I was going to put it into a bottle and seal it away until the elder gods can think of a way to destroy it." Shujinko said. "What do you owe them? Penance? Servitude?" Drahmin asked. "I was tricked by the Dragon King. They want me to do this to make up for freeing him, even if he is dead." Shujinko said. "You're weak for licking the boots of The Elder Gods, but I admit that I feel it would be a better idea than mine. Your plan sounds risky, but disposing of the anti-life altogether rather than tormenting an innocent man for eternity seems a bit more… shall we say… civil?" Drahmin said.

Drahmin and Shujinko went back to Hank's car. They both went into the backseat. "Oh no. What's he doing here?" Peggy said, pointing to Shujinko." We aren't going to kill Bill now. We're going to extract the anti-life from him and give it to the Elder Gods." Drahmin said. "I can open the portal to the nexus." Shujinko said. A huge sphere of light appeared in the middle of the road. "Drive into it." Shujinko said to Peggy. She drove in, and arrived at a temple to the Elder Gods on the other side.

All four them got out of car. Raiden approached them. "I see you brought friends, Shujinko. I know Drahmin, demon of The Netherrealm. Who might this man in a wheelchair and this old lady be?" Raiden said. "Old? I'm not old!" Peggy said. "Peggy! That's no way to talk to an elder god! You have to be respectful." Hank said. "You're right, Hank. I'm sorry." Peggy said. "That's fine." Raiden said to Peggy. Every time Hank prevented himself from being emasculated, he forgot about his narrow urethra for a few minutes. It made him feel good, like a real man should.

"Drahmin has joined me on my mission. These two, Hank and Peggy Hill are here because they wish to help. They are friends of Bill the Walrus and wish to see if they can get him to stop him from killing himself." Shujinko said to Raiden. "We don't know where Bill is. You know all and see all. We need to know where he is." Drahmin said. Peggy looked at Hank. "Hank, are you sure this guy's a god? If he knows and sees all, then why doesn't he just do this himself?" "Peggy, he's a god. Don't they have some kind of oath to keep? You know the whole, 'don't intervene' and 'the world is like a clock' type code of honor or some mumbo jumbo." Hank said. "I guess I can just take your word for it. He does have lightning all over him." Peggy said.

"Bill, the vessel of the anti-life, is currently in a Black Dragon auction house. Kano is planning on selling him to the highest bidder. Luckily, there is hope. I have told the movie star Johnny Cage what is at stake and he has volunteered to pay everything that he has to save the world." Raiden said. "Shouldn't we go there anyway, if anything to stop Bill from you know… killing himself?" Hank said Raiden. "True. You are still needed. Drahmin, Shujinko, you are going to have to go to the auction house. Once Cage wins the auction, we're going to need you two to hold him down and seal away the anti-life. Are your objectives clear?" Raiden said. "Yes." Both Shujinko and Drahmin said. Raiden opened the portal. The auction house was on the other side.


	7. A Fart On Jupiter

Chapter VII

A Fart on Jupiter

Shujinko, Drahmin, Hank, and Peggy met Johnny Cage in the auction house. Kano had Bill is shackles on a stage. Whores surrounded him. He had promised them the orgy of the universe. It looked like the entirety of The Black Dragon was going to be getting some action. "Raiden sent us." Shujinko said to Johnny as they entered. "Oh, good. I hardly know what to do once I get they guy." Johnny said.

"So, what should we start the bid at? A trillion?" Kano asked. "I'm not a cheap whore, Kano." On of the prostitutes said. "You're going to need a bit more than a trillion to get me to do THAT." She finished. "Two trillion." Kano said, correcting himself. One could only speculate what sick, perverted act Kano was going to do with that whore. "I bid sixteen trillion!" Johnny cage shouted. The rest of auctioneers stared at him. "How the fuck does a guy get that much money?" one man said. "By selling everything you own and then some." Johnny said. "I guess it's settled." Kano said, handing Bill over to Johnny. The victory was short lived, however. Blaze bust through the wall and burnt Johnny alive.

"Bill, take this, you have to kill yourself!" Blaze said, removing Bill from the shackles. He gave Bill a sword. "Don't do it, Bill! It's not worth it! Do you know that you'll be killing everyone and everything you've ever known?" Hank said. "I don't care. No one deserves to live anymore." Bill said. "Do it, Bill! San Lorenzo has the Ice 9! The dreaming is over! Make it happen! Po-two-eet! Po-two-eet!" Blaze screamed out of insanity. "Very well." Bill said. "And now, I shall end the world!" He stabbed himself in the gut and his entrails spilled out onto the auction floor like a bowl of rancid spaghetti. The white nothingness of anti-life poured out of him. "This is it. This is the end of everything." Shujinko said, staring into the clean, white oblivion.

…The clean, white oblivion that quickly dissipated as though it were never there.

You see, there simply wasn't enough anti-life inside Bill to do anything. I said that it was capable of destroying everything, not that it actually was going to destroy everything! You're going to need an awful lot of anti-life to counteract an entire universe. In other words, a whole lot more than just a stomach full of it was needed. Everyone looked like such a fool worrying about nothing, even though it is understandable to fear something that is potentially dangerous that you have never seen before. The truth is that what just happened was like farting on Jupiter and expecting the whole gas planet to smell of ass. "I guess he's dead and we're not." Hank said, relieved. The world did not end that day and everyone continued their lives with a little less Bill.

The End


End file.
